The Heroes of Egypt and Greece: The Lost Light
by H2o25
Summary: The 3 groups have been at war for years. Now Alex,Cleo,Eva,Romeo,Zaria, and Shane must save the world after hearing one of the most dangerous prophecy, will they find the light that will save the world? or will they fail? will they find the last demigod?


**Alex **

Hi, I'm Alexander Ramos. What can I tell you about myself, umm? Well I just turned 13 a few 

weeks ago; I lived with my Mother in Hartford,Ct. Did I told you i never ever ment my dad before? 

He's probably a homeless guy. Then my mother sended me away to some boarding school in 

New York City. Until all I know had just begun in the last day of school...

Okay let me start off when I was in our Final Field Trip of the year for us 7th graders at the

Statue of Liberty. I was in group so she can guide us around. Sometimes students in

our school call her a "Man," but she thinks We're calling her, "Mann." I felt bad for her sometimes

because she the most nices, wonder, and If i had to say very pretty teacher in My a

women in her 20s. wore a lay back clothing today. She wore plain old jeans, that match

well with her blue top. She wore a Yankee's Cap, if she wored a Boston Cap everyone in New

York would have killed her. She wored hiking boots which oddly she wore everyday. She looks

like she is Native American becuase she has caramel skin and fine black hair that flow like waves.

I remember all her classes was very interesting. She'd teach History; Ancient Greece, Rome, and

Egypt.

One time she even brought in ancient swords, artifacts, and food from each culture. But

today was very boring, is giving on of those lectures of "What to do" and "What not to

do inside the Statue of Liberty." I was hardly playing attention because I have dylsexia and ADHD,

and If you dont know what that means then I'm not going to explain it. I was kinda get sick

becuase our school was on a boat going to Ellis Island, I thought a plane or a jet would be better

because my mom is a pilot and I remember when she us to bring me to her job and so me every

button who to fly a plane and stuff. caught me not paying attention from the back.

"Alexander Ramos!," I just jump and said, "Umm... Yes ." I said. "Did you heard

what-," she stop as I cut her off, "I explain to the class, no." Some of the students in my group

started to giggle becuase they can tell when get mad when I cut her off in her

sentence. I dont mean to but it like I knew what she said before she'd finished her sentence. But

put a smile and said, "Sometimes Alexander you could be a psychic." "I'm not.'' I

replied.

smirked but it wasnt any nice smirk it's one of those evil ones that you could tell

something going to happen. Then my best friend Romeo nudged on my showder, I looked at him

for a moment. Romeo has long, soft, wave brown hair that is push back into a pony tail. He has

the most weirdest eye's, but I can't talk people say I have eagle eyes because there golden and I

have very good vission. But his eyes changed colors; Blue, Gold-ish Hazel, Green, Brown like a

kaleoscope. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt under his blue hollister had on blue

short pants and had those new pair of black nikes shoes that never came out in america yet.

Romeo smiled that you can see all his braces, they looked like train tracks. Many girls teased him

and call him, "Ro! Ro! Roller Tracks." But it even more funny when Romeo talk trash about them,

like seriousliy is very funny. One time I remember This girl name Elisabeth that eats banana's

every day at lunch. So one time she called Romeo, "Ro, Ro, Roller Track.'' And he replied back,

"The one that stores Banana up her ass for hybernation is talking." But other then that Romeo is a

nice guy that likes to make people laugh. "Yo man are you alright, your not going to puke are

you?." Romeo asked in a worry experession. "I'm Fine." I said. was done with her

lecture and let us rome the median size boat. They boat had two floors. One floor was for the gift

shop and lunch room. And the second floor was only chair to tourist can see a higher view of Eliss

Island and New york city surrounding it.

"Soo you want to take pictures and put them on facebook, I'll tag you dude." Romeo said. "Mite as

well do something, becuase we got no money for the gift shop." I replied. "Well come on dude!,"

Romeo said with excitment and grab my arms. And he draged me to the bow of the ship. As we

got to the front of the ship, it was very winding out like it was a tornado near by. As we was taking

goofy pictures, and some ridculous poses to look sexy. Romeo pony tail got lose and his rub band

flew into the ocean, "Nooo!," Romeo scream as we ran to the pole. We looked down at the blank

ocean. Then Romeo cursed. Then a mysterious cough came from behind use. We quickly turned

around to see with a furious look. "You two never listen to my rule of going near those

poles. Do you know what the punishment Mr. Ramos and ?'' " No," they both replied.

crossed her arms, and sighed. "Well you have to stay with me and the other three

morons until we leave this boat." Alex was surprised what gone over the sweetest teacher in his

school, now he knows something is changing and it not pretty. So me and Romeo stay with

un the lunch room with three other students; Cleo, Shane, and Zaria. We where all sitting around a blue circle table. On my table

there was a girl name Zaria. She one of those girl you wish you could be. She a cheerleader

and the most popular girl at school, also she very very wealthy. I heard she a descent of Queen

Catherine court. Zaria has auburn hair that was short and pale skin. She also had on her

cheerleading outfit that had our school colors; blue, gold, and white. our school mascot is a

turkey, how embarrasing is that. She has silverly moonlight eyes, some people make rumors that

she turns to a werewolve every full moon. Zaria was filing her perfect nails and humming. She

maybe had a good day because she was smiling, maybe she was looking at herself in her nails

reflection. and there was Cleo rolling her eyes at Zaria with disgusted look. Cleo Castillo is a

tomboy at our school. She got suspended for beating up a boy because he check her out when

she bended down to pick up her pencil in class. She spent most of her time in the school library,

she must be a bookworm. Cleo is wearing a short black leather jacket, with a violet V- neck top.


End file.
